Las estrellas y tú
by raquikou
Summary: En el camino de mi vida veo sombras, sueños quizá de lo que fui, y solo una cosa permanece en mi mente tu hermosa sirena, que evoca al mar se que en ti hallare la respuesta que las estrellas no me logran dar. Neflyte x Michiru reto ladies Kou


Este one-shot , participa del reto : "San Valentin" , del grupo / foro/ Ladies Kou

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son total autoría de Naoko Takeuchi

la historia sin embargo si es mia

Nota

que pasaría si los Shitennou reencarnasen en la tierra, que tal que ellos revivieron pero no lo recuerdan, bueno y si de pronto se encontrasen con nuestras bellas chicas, bueno creo que este fic muestra algo así, espero les guste

Cap único

Las estrellas lo saben todo...

Los ojos de aquella joven se elevan por encima del libro que sostiene en sus manos, el cual cierra de tajo dando por terminada la lectura, en aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos se vislumbra la tempestad que se avecina, aquella frase ha bastado para encender en ella una furia desmedida, su rostro muestra molestia respira hondamente- que frase tan rebuscada, ingenua y ridícula típico chantaje para conquistar a una chica, al menos debería ser más original, pero que molesto es toparse con estos sujetos- exclama soltando al aire aquellas palabras hacia ninguna persona en especifico, se aleja contrariada ante aquella repentina reacción. Su corazón es como el mar, solo una frase rebuscada ha bastado para desatar en ella toda una tempestad, y así como esta inicio ahora yace en calma, ante la mirada atónita de aquellas personas al otro extremo del kiosco que le miran desconcertados - ¿que diablos le pasa?

Un incómodo silencio se hace en aquel lugar, el viento levanta las hojas, y lleva hasta sus mejillas las gotas de agua que escapan de aquella hermosa fuente, Michiru Kaioh se acomoda el cabello y se dispone a alejarse- no tiene importancia...

Se dispone a continuar con la oración interrumpida por aquella joven quien ahora se encuentra a cierta distancia, pero su mente se encuentra en blanco, aquella mujer se aleja junto con la brisa y al pasar junto a la fuente observa como el agua de esta se contonea, danzando, ondulando como si fuese atraída por aquella joven de cñabellos rebeldes que se elevan como si flotasen en el espacio sin gravedad, o más bien en lo profundo del mar, aquel andar, grácil com el de una sirena en medio del mar, piensa mientras sus intensos ojos azules brillan con resplandor propio, vuelve el rostro hacia aquella joven que le mira expectante. El castaño sonríe para darle tranquilidad continuemos.

...

...

Una pareja le impide el paso la joven peli verde siente como su corazón se ha des acelerado, la furia ha abandonado su ser, pero en su corazón un dejo de nostalgia ñha tomado su lugar, la pareja se funde en un beso prolongado, la chica exclama entusiasmada- ya quiero que sea catorce de febrero será nuestro primer año como novios- Michiru deja escapar en gruñido entre dientes, "para lo que pudiera durar, que tontería y banalidad" y pasa por en medio de la pareja interrumpiendo el beso que venia, y abriéndose paso sin prestar atención a los reclamos de la misma.

Mentira!

En el fondo, esta nostalgia me delata, ¿es acaso que en cierta forma, los envidio?-algo oprime su pecho, concentra su mirada en la distancia, pero no puede evitar fijarla constantemente en aquellos adornos que pareciera invaden todo como plaga a donde quiera que va, corazones, osos de peluche, y letreros de san Valentín, la imagen de ese obeso y semi desnudo arcángel que tanto detesta, solo por que en el fondo, muy en el

fondo esta segura de que ese regordete se ha olvidado de ella, y esa sonrisa y esas mejillas rosadas y rechonchas con un ojo haciendo guiño-¡juraría que esta burlándose de mi! Pero yo no necesito un hombre en mi vida grábatelo bien, ¡no necesito novio!

-Es bueno escuchar eso...

El cuello de Michuru se eriza, por encima de su hombro escucha aquella voz varonil, su corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente, una suave fragancia llega hasta ella, con el viento que de nuevo eleva sus cabellos, lentamente se da la vuelta para encontrarse, con un joven alto, de complexión media, sus largos cabellos castaños y ondulados descansan sobre su hombro, que hacen contraste con la camisa color crema que lleva puesta, sus ojos azul intenso se clavan en los de Michiru la cual tras unos segundos logra reconocerle- valla ya veo, el sujeto de las estrellas ¿que paso no lograste embaucar a la jovencita? Y ahora vienes a seguirme pero que perdida de tiempo ya lo escuchaste no necesito novio.

-¿y quien esta pidiéndote eso? A leguas se ve que ni las moscas se te acercan- sonríe con malicia, al observar como Michiru se enfurece- estas etiquetándome sin conocerme si quiera, seguro por eso estas soltera, y desesperada por lo que veo, por eso lo gritas a los cuatro vientos.

Pero que pretensioso ni al cazo para tu información tengo muchos pretendientes pero no me interesa perder mi tiempo con cualquiera así que con tu permiso- la joven se aleja contoneándose, mas sensual que de costumbre o al menos eso le parece al castaño, el cual contempla aquellas llaves que sostiene en sus manos y que minutos atrás la joven dejara caer en un descuido- ya veremos que cara pone al tratar de entrar a su auto-sonríe, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Ese sujeto tiene una rara energía, es algo en el, quizá sea más de lo que aparenta-lleva su mano a la barbilla mientras se recarga en su auto y busca dentro de su bolso, el espejo de aguas profundas, resplandece con luz propia en el interior del bolso, ella lo mira con asombro, hacia tiempo que reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, hacia tiempo que este no le mostraba visiones, con mano temblorosa lo toma, observando fijamente en este- ¿se avecina peligro? ¿Qué tipo de visión me mostraras ahora?- una delicada gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

En el ve, el reflejo de aquel castaño que de nuevo yace a sus espaldas- ¿será una falsa alarma? O quizás un nuevo enemigo y deseas alertarme sobre este sujeto- ella vuelve lentamente el rostro hacia este, sin dejar el espejo y tomando con la mano derecha su pluma de transformación alerta.

-que quieres aquí, ¿acaso estas siguiéndome, te advierto que te has equivocado de chica- deja caer el bolso ante el asombro del castaño que extiende su mano lentamente hacia ella, Michiru sin dejar caer el espejo ahora solo sostiene la pluma en la otra mano, dispuesta a transformarse.

-¡pero qué dramática! ¡Tranquilizate!- no puede evitar contemplar aquella pluma de transformación que la peli verde sostiene- una pluma de transformación- murmura- ¿pero como diablos se lo que es eso? ¿ acaso lo he visto antes? Esa mujer, una extraña energía en esa mujer- piensa, mientras el espejo de aguas profundas deja de brillar, y Michiru se detiene al observar que en la mano del castaño unas llaves se contonean.

Ella guarda la pluma de transformación- un mal entendido- piensa, retrocede y se inclina para recoger su bolso y las cosas que han escapado de este, Neflyte aun permanece confundido- solo quería darte esto, vi como se cayeron de tu bolsillo, deberías guardarlas mejor, pero como me dejaste hablando solo, bueno tuve que seguirte aquí tienes.

Ella le mira, sonrojada, su corazón aún se encuentra acelerado, por la extraña situación, por el brillo del espejo, o quizá por su reacción ante un joven apuesto que solo trataba de ser amable- lo, lo siento, pensé que, pensé...

-descuida a menudo me confunden con un secuestrador- responde en tono irónico, mientras se aleja

Aguarda...- le detiene, no esta segura del por que, pero ahora esta intrigada ante ese joven- en verdad me siento apenada por mi comportamiento ¿podríamos iniciar de nuevo?

De ser otra la situación, lo habría rechazado, el lo sabe, la ha observado, cerca de aquel conservatorio, rechazar una y otra vez a cada pretendiente, el lo frecuenta solo por que de alguna manera su musica le transmite un sentimiento de tranquilidad, y le muestra visiones, sueños quizá de tiempos remotos que le nutren el alma, pero no hoy esa pluma en su mano, y el hecho de saber que es, lo intriga, ella tiene las respuestas, que las estrellas no han podido darme, piensa, mientras se acerca a está extendiendo su mano y estrechando la suave y delicada mano de ella, el centra sus intensos ojos azules en esta- mi nombre es Neflyte, mucho gusto

...

...

Neflyte...

Ese rostro varonil, y seductor permanece fijado en su memoria, y es como si pudiera verle tan solo con cerrar los ojos, le pesa concentrarse, Michiru da por terminado aquel ensayo y sale por la puerta trasera, buscando evitar así a algún pretendiente aventurado.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro, y el espejo de aguas profundas no ha dado señales de cambio, quizás solo fue un intento de manifestación de una identidad pasada, se dice a si misma, nada de que angustiarse, se repite- aunque, ¡quisiera verlo¡- exclama soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndose presurosa a su automóvil.

Pero al elevar el rostro se encuentra con aquel joven Moreno que ha estado esperándola como de costumbre- señorita Kaioh ¡feliz san Valentín tenía la esperanza de verla este día! Espero que no tenga planes puesto que yo personalmente le he...- el joven extiende un enorme ramo de rosas ante la azorada peli verde quien retrocede unos pasos, hasta que tropieza con aquel castaño.

Ha llegado minutos antes, pero se tomo unos segundos para contemplar la escena, ahora toma a la castaña por la cintura obligándola a dar la vuelta- cariño pensé que nunca saldrías- exclama con una risita traviesa, mientras le guiñe el ojo.

Michiru esta confundida, los brazos del castaño la rodean con suavidad y su fragancia se impregna en sus poros, devuelve la mirada furtiva al moreno peli negro que ahora luce con cara de descontento- pido disculpas señorita, no sabia que tenía planes- Mamoru chiba deja caer las rosas al suelo y se aleja cual perro apaleado.

Mientras que la peli verde, se libera de los brazos del castaño y le clava el tacón en el zapato-¿por qué hiciste eso?

El sonríe, mientras levanta el ramo- pudiste alejarme en un principio, o negarlo, es más si lo deseas aun puedes alcanzarlo, no te detengas por mi- exclama mientras le extiende el ramo, pero esta lo rechaza, pasando de largo- debería estarme agradecido, le hice un favor igual pretendías despreciarlo, al menos ahora creerá que ya tienes a alguien y se alejara dignamente, o preferías tenerlo ilusionado dandole alas y cortándoselas a tu gusto, eres cruel Michiru.

-¿tú qué sabes de mi? Tus suposiciones tontas me desagradan, ¿a qué has venido Neflyte? ¿Hoy no hay jovencitas para embaucar en el parque? O es acaso que te has quedado prendido de mi y vienes a suplicarme que sea tu Valentín, pierdes tu tiempo

Te equivocas...- interrumpe el, alzando la voz- no seas vanidosa mujer, ya se que no tienes intenciones de entablar una relación, te he observado siempre alejas a las personas, excepto a aquel rubio y por poco me engañas, pero me di cuenta de que eres una persona solitaria y que el rubio es solo una pantalla para alejar a las personas

Ella permanece en silencio asombrada- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva este observándome? Se refiere a Haruka- piensa mientras el castaño patea las rosas.

Se lo que estas pensando, y no te emociones, no estoy vigilándote, solo frecuento este sitio, pues me gusta apreciar el arte, te he observado solo por que tu música, me transmite sentimientos de nostalgia y eso me tenía intrigado y ahora solo he pasado a hacerte una propuesta.

Ella lo recorre con la mirada intrigada, mientras se cruza de brazos- ¿y qué clase de propuesta puede ser esa?

Verás, mi madre ha estado insistiendo en conocer a mi novia, la verdad no tengo intenciones de entablar una relación al igual que tu disfruto mi soltería, pero ella esta cada vez mas enferma y he decidido darle gusto- sonríe- al menos darle la ilusión...

Una risa escapa de la joven- ya entiendo pretendes pedirme que finja ser tu novia, ¿yo qué ganaría con eso?

-yo podría hacer lo mismo por ti, no creo que el rubio se preste a hacerlo esta noche o mas bien debí decir "rubia" la acabo de ver por poco me engañas pero al parecer ella esta cansada de pretender ser lo que no es, incluso ella decidió ponerse colorete y dejar de jugar a las escondidas ¿ que esperas tu Michiru Kaioh?

( lo sabia se refería a Haruka)

Se hace un incómodo silencio entre ambos, el castaño dirige sus pasos hacia su vehículo alejándose de la peli verde.

\- tu propuesta no tiene sentido, me ofreces salir de un engaño, iniciando otro...

El sonríe- podría dejar de serlo en el momento que tu lo decidas, no me opongo

Ella da unos pasos hacia él- tienes mucha confianza en ti, pero dudo que eso suceda...

Bien entonces es hora de que me marche o no alcanzare la hora de visita de mi madre- el semblante del castaño se ensombrece mostrando melancolía- me dio gusto verte, después de todo fue divertido- se despide.

Ella duda unos minutos, después de todo el tiene razón quizá sea momento de dejar de evadir, al resto del mundo lo mismo le mencionó la rubia cuando le dio la noticia de que estaba saliendo con un apuesto joven-podría ser divertido, esta bien acepto.

...

...

La anciana Kaede sonríe juguetona mientras le pide a la jovencita se acerque un poco mas para poder verla- es hermosa en verdad- exclama tomando las manos de esta- tienes manos talentosas, seguro tocas algún instrumento- le da un codazo al castaño- lo hiciste bien Neflyte es tal y como me la describiste.

El rostro de la chica se pone completamente rojo- ya le habías hablado de mi- pregunta entre dientes mientras el castaño la abraza- ¡cariño por supuesto que le he hablado de ti!- y la besa con dulzura.

Michiru no puede evitar patalear y lo aleja de inmediato- mientras la anciana la observa aun mas entusiasmada- hacen una hermosa pareja, pero no seas tímida mujer yo ya lo he visto todo, anden me han dado una gran alegría pero estoy cansada y Uds tortolitos seguro quieren tiempo a solas vallan pues disfruten la noche es joven.

La joven observa como cariñosamente el castaño se despide de la anciana besando su frente y arropándola cariñosamente y con infinita dulzura- no vallas a ningún lado vendré a verte mañana

La mujer sonríe- ¿a dónde puede ir una vieja como yo?- desvía su mirada a Michiru la cual permanece en silencio, pero conmovida por la escena que acaba de contemplar- cuídalo es un buen muchacho

Ella asiente y ambos dejan la habitación.

Ya afuera Michiru no deja de observar al castaño, ella permanece con el ceño fruncido mientras que este la conduce hacia su automóvil- le has brindado gran alegría a mi madre, estoy agradecido- ella solo le mira con frialdad- ahora ¿que te parece si cenamos algo? te llevare a donde tu me digas, pero deja de mirarme de esa manera, no me digas que estas molesta por el beso que te di, lo siento me deje llevar es todo.

-¿que pretendes en realidad? Le dijiste a tu madre sobre mi, como si supieras que iba a aceptar ¿acaso estas jugando conmigo? Llévame a mi casa, no pienso seguir en tu juego

No es para que te enfades, supuse que aceptarías, no pretendo nada en realidad, nada que tu no desees- ella lo ve recelosa esas ultimas palabras las ha soltado en un tono juguetón- bah tu ¿que sabes de mis deseos?

Solo lo que las estrellas me dicen- dice el con la mirada perdida, y enciende el motor del automóvil- bien terminemos con esto te llevare a tu casa y podrás pasar la noche como te plazca- en los ojos del castaño se nota un destello- a menos de que cambies de opinión- de nuevo ese tono.

De alguna manera Michiru no puede dejar de contemplar los labios de aquel apuesto joven, sus castaños y ondulados cabellos caen sobre sus hombros y sus intensos y profundos ojos azules le recorren el cuerpo haciendo que esta sienta como un calor invade su ser entero y un cosquilleo que se apodera de sus piernas, ese cosquilleo "nada que tu no desees" esa frase en su mente, el conduce sin rumbo se detiene minutos después baja el vidrio de la ventana para dejar entrar una corriente de aire fresco- ¿y bien a donde te llevo?

El viento se estrella en su rostro, levanta sus cabellos y eriza la piel de la joven- a mi casa ya te lo dije- que lastima piensa el, la noche comienza a poblarse de estrellas y de alguna manera es como si el castaño despidiese un resplandor propio una especie de Aura azul fluorescente lo rodea, y a Michiru aquello le tiene hipnotizada, el permanece en silencio, yacen en el estacionamiento el detiene el motor del vehículo- bien ya estamos aquí, gracias por la compañía-yace ahora abriéndole la puerta a la peli verde.

Ella abandona el auto, intrigada- es todo, ¿se dio por vencido? ¿No insistirá?-piensa mientras este le despide y se dirige de nuevo al lado del conductor, ella permanece de pie, indecisa,es extraño su actuar, pensé que le gustaba y que había todo esto para...pero no insistirá.

El esta sonriente, la contempla por el retrovisor, Michiru camina hacia el ascensor, pero constantemente dirige la mirada al auto de Neflyte enciende el motor del vehículo y da la vuelta en el deteniéndose cerca de la joven- feliz San Valentín- exclama con tono sarcástico.

Aguarda-el corazón de Michiru late aceleradamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus piernas temblorosas la delatan, pero ha tomado una decisión- quieres, subir un rato ordenare algo de cenar y bueno, la verdad es que no quisiera pasar la velada sola.

El asiente, esta vez no hace ningún comentario después de todo ha logrado su objetivo, y no sería capaz de hacer algo que lo arruine la cena es un tanto incomoda Michiru ha dejado esa actitud defensiva, enciende el televisor en búsqueda de un programa o algo que desvíe la atención del castaño quien no deja de mirarla con ternura, y eso le incomoda de vez en cuando este centra su mirada en los cuadros colgados en las paredes y hace comentarios de estos "valla es hermoso, mira la calidad del trazo y los colores esa técnica de pintura es una de mis preferidas, y mira la paciencia para esta otra es puntillismo sin duda, impresionante..." Y cada comentario hace que la joven de un respingo pocas personas conocen su trabajo se siente halagada pero sin duda ella esta acostumbrada a recibir halagos ¿que es lo diferente ahora?

Él ahora que lo observa fijamente, se da cuenta de que. Un hombre muy atractivo, se ha quitado el saco y su camisa esta ligeramente desabotonada, de nuevo le parece que es como si el tuviese un brillo propio, tal vez se deba a la luz de la ventana o debería decir la obscuridad y el reflejo de las estrellas en esta,las estrellas...

Por mas que cambia de canal, en el televisor solo hay comedias románticas, escenas de besos y otras mas subidas que la hacen darse por vencida- es todo un martirio para las personas como nosotros que son solitarias, solo hace falta el cubo de helado apuesto que si reviso en tu refrigerador podré encontrar uno-exclama para romper el hielo

Ella ríe, esta vez sinceramente- lo admito no es necesario que lo revises- este asiente acercándose un poco mas a la joven.

\- de mi es de esperarse pero ya enserio ¿que hace que una joven tan talentosa, atractiva y rodeada de pretendientes lleve esta vida tan solitaria un ex novio quizás?

-bah es mas complicado que eso, y a decir verdad- sus ojos muestran un toque de nostalgia y hastío-prefiero olvidarme de eso al menos por esta noche- exclama mientras termina su bebida.

-bien es hora de irme, gracias por la cena-se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la salida tomando su saco y haciendo reverencia pero Michiru toma el otro extremo del saco deteniéndole.

-quédate- dice con voz entre cortada, mientras que el castaño dirige su mirada a las encendidas mejillas de la joven, la cual eleva sus encantadores ojos celestes hacia este los labios de esta se mueven arrastrando las palabras de una manera tan sensual que el siente como todo su ser se estremece- se que quieres hacerlo, dejémonos de juegos somos adultos ¿no es así?- y coloca su dedo índice en la comisura de los labios del atónito Neflyte mientras recorre lentamente su cuello y ambos dejan caer el saco al mismo tiempo el para estrecharla entre sus brazos esta para tomarlo por el cuello y acercándose de tal manera que sus labios rozan los de el pero sin besarlo exclama- ahora te mostrare lo que es un beso en verdad- cada palabra es una caricia en los labios del castaño el cual no resiste más y la recorre con sus manos, Michiru al fin une sus labios a los de el temblorosa y ansiosa.

¿A qué viene este repentino cambio? No le interesa indagar en ello prefiere simplemente entregarse por completo y olvidar por un momento su responsabilidad de sailor señal y todo lo demás esta noche solo desea ser Michiru Kaioh la mujer, aquel apasionado beso le provoca un sin fin de sensaciones, el castaño lleva sus manos a la espalda de la peli verde por debajo de la blusa esta da un respingo, Neflyte se reprocha así mismo- ¿fue demasiado pronto?

Sin embargo ella solo desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, las cortinas yacen replegadas y puede ver hacia los departamentos de enfrente, esta se ruboriza, las luces encendidas le recuerdan que alguien podría mirarlos, ahora el cosquilleo en sus piernas ha aumentado, se separa del joven y corre a apagar las luces y a cerrar las cortinas- era eso- suspira el castaño aliviado, mientras la joven deja caer sus pantalones y camina hacia la recamara haciéndole un guiño e invitándole a seguirla.

Ahora es el quien se encuentra tembloroso, yace ante el umbral de la habitación que se encuentra a media luz, Michiru ha desabotonado su camisa, y camina hacia la cama, acaricia el pecho del joven mientras toma las manos de este y le invita a tocarla libremente-¿acaso me tienes miedo? ¿No es lo que querías?- susurra mientras este sonríe.

Es lo que quería, pero no pensé que tu...-

Shuuu basta de palabras- le interrumpe mientras deja caer su blusa y suelta el broche de su sostén, el deja de frenarse al contemplar como los redondeados y firmes pechos de la joven se asoman contoneándose ante el, los pezones firmes de la joven atraviesan el delicado encaje de este incitándole aun mas, el castaño termina por ceder a sus deseos su miembro erecto erguido y firme se asoma por debajo del pantalón.

Entre caricias y besos al castaño le hacen falta manos para recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, clava sus labios en el cuello de esta, su piel se eriza al contacto, Michiru siente una descarga en todo su cuerpo, puede sentir aquel miembro abultado haciendo presión entre sus piernas, sus pantaletas se humedecen y ella mueve la cintura, mientras muerde su labio y acelera la respiración.

El la hace retroceder quedando delante de la cama, la recuesta en ella, recorriendo con sus labios el cuerpo de la peli verde deteniéndose en el borde del sostén que amenaza con desprenderse por completo, pero no hace por desnudarla solo acaricia el contorno de los senos mientras que con la otra mano recorre la cintura de Michiru, ella se contonea y le mira deseosa de que el la tome por completo, Michiru lleva sus manos al pantalón del castaño desabotonandolo.

Hagámoslo- susurra con voz seductora mientras Neflyte desprende al fin el sostén de la chica, oprime aquellos pechos y besa los labios de la peli verde acariciando las nalgas de esta por debajo de su ropa interior, un jadeo escapa de esta, ella lleva sus manos hacia aquel miembro erecto lo acaricia y lo dirige hacia su vagina,

El observa como esta cierra los ojos extasiada, la penetra con delicadeza mientras que ella se abraza a su espalda desnuda, rodea con sus piernas la espalda de este, su pecho roza los pezones de esta la excitación aumenta a medida que ella jadea, extasiada de placer, el movimiento se hace cada vez mas y mas intenso ambos se dejar llevar por sus pasiones ocultas, y las sabanas de la cama terminan por el suelo.

Llegan al extasís y terminan desplomados uno al lado del otro ahora Michiru le besa con dulzura recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este- ¿y esto lo sabían las estrellas?- suelta ella en tono irónico.

Ya te lo he dicho, ellas lo saben todo- ella mira como los ojos de este se centran en el techo como si pudiese ver atraves de este- o casi, todo

Tendrás que demostrármelo- sonríe, mientras el besa los cabellos de esta asintiendo.

Michiru despierta sola en su alcoba el castaño se encuentra en la ducha sus mejillas aún están sonrojadas, observa un brillo en el tocador escapando por el cajón, lo había olvidado el espejo de aguas profundas le recuerda que es una sailor y que todo lo ocurrido no debía ser, de nuevo ese espejo -¿será una advertencia?

Neflyte la observa el rostro de la joven ha palidecido el espejo le ha mostrado escenas de una batalla contra las sailors y él en el bando enemigo-¿que es todo esto?- se reprende, si el es su enemigo como apagar el fuego que se ha encendió en su ser.

Acompáñame...- murmura el mientras le plasma un beso.

...

...

\- ¿por qué estamos aquí?- rompe el silencio, mientras su voz hace eco en aquel inmenso lugar.

-me pediste te mostrara, que estas equivocada al etiquetarme como un fanfarrón que solo desea conquistar mujeres- exclama el encogiéndose de hombros- no podría explicártelo mas que de esta manera de lo contrario creerás que miento, ya comienzan a notarse las primeras estrellas en el cielo- susurra a su oído tomándola por el hombro- te mostrare...

-mostrarme ¿qué?- exclama ella ansiosa sin dejar su bolso ni un solo momento, Neflyte sabe lo que ella está sosteniendo, no entiende el repentino cambio en la actitud de la joven pero esta decidido a demostrar su punto.

Que las estrellas lo saben todo...

Una risita escapa de los carnosos y bien delineados labios de la peli verde, que poco a poco cede, ante aquella sonrisa seductora del joven, que hace caso omiso a ella

estrellas del cielo... Reúnanse...

El asombro se dibuja en el rostro de la peli verde, sus celestes, se centran en aquel brillo que pareciera emerger del castaño, podría jurar que este se encuentra manipulando las estrellas, el techo de aquella mansión pareciera haber desaparecido, y un manto de estrellas se hace presente, el castaño observa detenidamente como un aura verde agua, rodea el cuerpo de la joven y se eleva por encima de las estrellas, Michiru atónita observa como su rostro aparece en el cielo, el símbolo de Neptuno resplandece con vida propia, y ahora su identidad de Sailor Senshi y revelada.

Enmudecida, extrae su pluma de transformación, mirando recelosa al castaño, el cual observa expectante como esta dirige su pluma amenazante hacia el...pero antes de que esta logre transformarse todo aquello se desvanece, el cae de rodillas agotado- ahora entiendo, por que percibí una energía distinta en ti, en otra vida tú fuiste una princesa no de este mundo tu palacio real se encuentra en el castillo "Tritón",Princesa Neptuno- murmura incorporándose lentamente, y fijando los ojos en aquella joven desconcertada.

-¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso? ¿Son visiones o es real? ¿Puedes manipular las estrellas? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-esperaba, que tu me lo dijeras, se que aquello que sostienes, es una pluma de transformación, ¿cómo lo se? Eso lo ignoro, por mas que busco en las estrellas, no he sido capaz de revelarlo, al parecer mi memoria ha sido bloqueada, pero ese objeto permanece en mi memoria, ya te he mostrado, lo que soy, tengo este don, desde que tengo uso de razón , mi vida es borrosa hasta donde se, pero descubrí este don y no, no lo uso para conquistar a las chicas, las personas me buscan para consultar a las estrellas, no soy un charlatán ya tu misma lo has visto, ¿pero tu Michiru Kaioh que ocultas? ¿Por qué en tu música, hay visiones, repletas de melancolía?

Ella ha dejado caer la pluma ha corrido al ver como se desplomaba el castaño y ahora yace ante el, sus labios abiertos se mueven, pero no hay palabras escapando de estos, en sus manos aun sostiene el espejo de aguas profundas, baja la mirada hacia este y cierra los ojos- muéstrame- murmura.

En el ambos ven, la silueta de Neflyte, el antiguo Reino de la tierra, al príncipe Endymion, la muerte de estos, el milenio de plata y la reencarnación de los mismos, hasta culminar con la muerte y reencarnación de Neflyte en la era moderna, se hace un silencio fúnebremente en ambos, ahora todo esta claro.

Michiru, siente como el corazón del castaño se acelera desenfrenadamente- tal vez es demasiado, y por eso al reencarnar en la tierra la princesa de la luna decidió borrar sus memorias, solo para que no fuesen atormentados por el pasado, general- exclama tocando lentamente el hombro del castaño que aún permanece en silencio.

-siempre supuse que había algo, y no podía continuar con mi vida, buscaba la respuesta y un día huyendo de todo entre al conservatorio, te observe, rechazado unos osos de peluche, y te escuche tocar tu dulce y nostálgica melodía, tenía visiones de mi propia vida pasada e intuía que en ti, hallaría la respuesta... Y ahora no la deseo...

Es mi responsabilidad como sailor, lo que me hace evadir al resto del mundo, algún día seré llamada a combatir y tendré que dejar esta vida que solo es una ilusión, al menos ustedes los Shitennou ya son libres de esa responsabilidad- susurró ella.

Al igual que tu, se supone que estabas destinada a permanecer en tu mundo, y proteger a la tierra a distancia y alejada de tus compañeras, sin embargo, aquí estas, aquí estamos y congeniamos, no renunciare a eso, no deberías hacerlo tu, si las reglas han cambiado ¿quién dice que no puedes ser feliz?

El eco de aquellas palabras retumba en la enorme mansión ¿quién dice?

Michiru solloza, entonces seamos uno...

lo seremos- asiente el- encontrarnos no fue casualidad si no el destino tu eres la respuesta y la salvación- susurra uniendo sus labios a los de la peli verde.

fin

...

Bueno eso es todo mil gracias por su atención

raquikou!


End file.
